


Love Delivery

by Pengibear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo likes cuteness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> “i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person and you showed up and apologized that you were the only one delivering tonight and i blurted out that they still got my request right” au

Jisoo ruffled his hair while looking at his new assignment. He sighed when he couldn’t go further than what he has already done and glanced at clock. 

He has ordered pizza and was waiting for it to arrive. More like waiting for the delivery person. They have asked if he had any special request and he had /to his roommate’s embarrassment/ asked for their cutest delivery person. 

He shouldn’t be blamed though. He was really tired and he needed something to boost his energy. He has always liked cute things or people. He just wanted to see cuteness, he didn’t mean any harm. And he definitely wasn’t a pervert as Jeonghan called him while looking at him with a blank expression.

You know what? Whatever …

Now he just wanted this cuteness to arrive sooner so he could get some energy.

Just on cue the doorbell rang. He jumped up and quickly walked to open the door.

He was met with someone’s neck as he opened the door. He looked up, confused and found himself looking at someone just as confused as himself. The person was good looking but definitely not the one Jisoo asked for. Maybe he was there to deliver to someone else.

“Can I help you?”

The boy jumped at his voice, like he was lost in his thoughts before that. “Hello.” He said nervously and then patted his pockets in search of something and pulled out a green post it from his chest pocket “Umm are you Hong Jisoo?”

“Yes.”

The boy scrambled around and walked a little to the right to pick the pizza box from the table placed near their door against the wall. He picked it up and walked back quickly, tripping on seemingly air on his way back.

He stood infront of him and held the box out for him, smiling politely while his face has turned red in embarrassment. “Sorry. Here is your order.”

“You’re the delivery man?” Jisoo asked in wonder. 

The boy blushed harder “Yes. I __” He stopped short and bowed before continuing “Sorry we couldn’t do what you requested. I was the only one delivering tonight. And it’s also my first time delivering so I’m sorry I’m not exactly cute…”

Jisoo found himself baffled at the boy’s words and even more at his own when he noticed what he has blurted out / “But you got my request right.”/ as the boy looked at him with wide eyes and even redder face. 

“You think I’m cute?”

It was Jisoo’s turn to blush, “Well I guess, I mean I_ umm, I said that right?” the boy nodded “Then I mean it.”

The boy smiled happily “Thank you~”

Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh“You are happy just because you’re called cute?”

The boy pouted “People always say I look cold…like a bad boy.”

Jisoo was awestruck. This boy was really cute. Unlike what he thought first. He unconsciously found himself pinching his cheek and cooing at his pouty face. He pulled away when he saw the boy’s wide eyes. Now he must look like a creepy person.

“What’s your name?”

“Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

“Okay. Thank you Mingyu for delivering this.” He smiled politely.

Mingyu also smiled cheerfully, showing his teeth and said “Your welcome! I hope to see you again.” 

Jisoo closed the door and came face to face with Jeonghan who grabbed the pizza from his hands “but you got my request right!” Jeonghan said in Jisoo’s voice and laughed loudly. “Wow! Is that your new way of flirting?”

 

Next time he wanted pizza delivered, which was actually two nights after the last time, he specifically asked for Mingyu. His reason? Just that he really wanted to see the young boy again.

And that continued on for a whole month. Every time, Jisoo would ask for Mingyu to be the one delivering. They have become closer in that month, talking for a while when he delivered his food. He found out the other boy is actually a freshman who had just started working part time in the fast food station recently.

They have sort of become friends and no matter what Jeonghan said, Jisoo still doesn’t want to admit it to him that he now felt some kind of special adoration for the not cute but cute delivery boy. Jeonghan would most likely embarrass him in front of Mingyu or tease him until he confessed.

And he is not really intending on doing any confession yet.

 

“Mingyu!!”

“Yes?”

“Someone asked for you. You’re delivering.”

He smiled when he saw the name and address making his friend chuckle “Isn’t that your crush?”

Mingyu spluttered in surprise “No!”

“Everyone knows about it by now...” Seeing Mingyu blush, Seokmin smirked “…So don’t try to deny it.” 

“What crush? He is older. There is no way he’d be interested in me.” Mingyu sighed. “And he seems pretty close with his roommate. Maybe they’re together.”

Seokmin smiled “You wouldn’t know that.” He patted Mingyu’s shoulder “Why would he ask for you literally every time he orders something if he wasn’t interested?”

Mingyu shrugged “Still_” 

“Just tell him. You don’t have anything to lose anyway.”

“Yeah thank you for your advice.” Mingyu said sarcastically.

 

“Hi hyung!” Mingyu bowed before giving Jisoo his box, smiling happily.

“Hi.” Jisoo smiled gently and took the box. “How have you been?”

“Good.” Mingyu grinned “You?”

“Other than drowning in my assignments, I’m alright.” 

They both chuckled and then went silent. Standing there rather awkwardly. Just at this moment Jeonghan arrived. He stared at them both after exchanging greetings and then sighed while shaking his head at them before entering the dorm without saying anything else.

Mingyu looked at him go, confused by his action “Does he not like me?” then his eyes widened “I’m sorry. He is your boyfriend right? What if he thinks I’m seducing you? I’m not doing anything I swear I didn’t know you two were together. Please don’t fight because of me. I didn’t mean to__”

His blabbering was stopped by someone shouting,  
“Yah!”

He looked up from the floor with wide eyes and saw Jeonghan and Jisoo looking at him with amused grins.

“We’re not together.” Jisoo declared gently. Trying to stop himself from laughing at the flustered boy.

“I would hit you really hard if you didn’t look like a puppy.” Jeonghan said seriously “Why would you even think that!?” Mingyu flinched awkwardly “He really isn’t my type nor am I his type.” Jeonghan said and then added with a smirk “Actually you’re his type!”

“Yah!!Stop being weird!” Jisoo push Jeonghan in the dorm.

“I’m tired of your whining. Just ask him out already!” Jeonghan yelled while Jisoo pushed him in and closed the door.

Jisoo looked at Mingyu’s startled expression and said “Sorry about that.”

“Is it true?” Mingyu asked “Am I really your type?”

Jisoo really wanted to deny it “Jeonghan is an idiot really….” but then looked at Mingyu who was looking at him with an innocent expression and sighed pitifully, he had come to realization that he definitely had a huge soft spot for the boy standing in front of him “What he said is the truth. I like you.”

Mingyu automatically replied “I like you too.” His cheeks turned pink when he understood what he had said rather boldly.

Jisoo grinned at him “Then what would you say to a date on tomorrow evening?”

Mingyu smiled “I would definitely say yes.”

Then their smiling contest was interrupted by Jeonghan’s loud voice coming from inside the room.  
“FINALLY!!! I WAS GOING CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
